


For Better or for Hearse [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Detective Stiles, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Babies in Danger, Discussion of Unwanted Pregnancy, F/M, Family, Hunter Politics, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Pregnancy, Weddings, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles receives an invitation to a wedding that he didn't expect... but as usual, things aren't what they seem.





	For Better or for Hearse [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Better or for Hearse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328973) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 5:10:03  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 5:10:01 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse.m4b) (146.8 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 21:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.3 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 31:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%202.mp3) (23.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 27:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%203.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 31:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%204.mp3) (24.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 29:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%205.mp3) (40.6 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 26:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%206.mp3) (20.4 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 23:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%207.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 26:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%208.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 20:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%209.mp3) (28.4 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 33:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (45.7 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 38:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse/For%20Better%20or%20for%20Hearse%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (30.7 MB) | 


End file.
